


Dimples and love

by Ballumforlife



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Freeform, Other, ballum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballumforlife/pseuds/Ballumforlife
Summary: It's morning and the boys are in a soft cuddle mood
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway & Ben Mitchell & Lexi Pearce, Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Morning, sickys and bubbles

Morning,

Callum knew it was morning because of the sun coming in through the slight gap in the curtains. He knows ben doesn’t like to shut them fully and he respects that. He moved ever so slightly not wanting to wake the man who was sleeping on his chest. He could lay here for hours on end not wanting to move. Callum admired the beauty this man held. His hair flopped on his face ever so slightly looking so peaceful in slumber. He started to draw little pattens of the exposed skin of his Newly become fiancé. He did this until he heard a little groan coming from the man that was once ever so peaceful.

“hey, sorry did I wake you” Callum said softly but also apologetically

“don’t be sorry, I love it when you wake me up.”

Callum hums in response knowing that he loves watching ben sleep but also being able to hug and cuddle him in the day. There was a moment of pause between the two men. Not a bad pause they were both just calm and peaceful until ben broke the peace.

“do you have to go work today?” wining while also asking

“yes, I do so”

“no no don’t noo”

“so, I have to go get a shower and get ready to go”

“really, you can’t just I don’t know pull a sicky?” ben sounded soft while saying this.

“but ben I ain’t sick.”

“that’s the point you big doof”

“call me a doof again and I’ll put ya on a ban”

“what sorta ban?” raising one eyebrow in the making of this comment.

“you know what sorta ban, AND don’t you dare try and use your Mitchell charm on me it ain’t gonna work.”

“it worked when you were with whit” ben mumbled

“OI I heard that Y’know”

“just saying the facts Mr highway. Well I say that it will be Mr Mitchell soon wont it?”

Callum looked down at his engagement ring on his finger. It was a gorgeous feeling, one never wanting to forget.

“wait a sec”

“Cal?”

“wait there I will only be a few mins”

While Cal rushed out their bedroom ben couldn’t stop but doing two things. One being moaning into his pillow and another really wondering what Callum was up to. However, he decided to get up and go brush his teeth. When doing so he heard Callum on the phone. Again, he was being noisy then worried but still. He knew Phil was out of the house for 2 days because of a meeting in up west and Lexi was at Billy’s with Janet and Will. So that meant he had 2 full days with his fiancé, that’s if Callum actually had the day off of course.

“hey you”

While ben had been in thought of what him and his fiancé was gonna do he didn’t hear Callum coming back upstairs then into the bathroom. He put his arms around bens waist and his head in the nook of his neck putting small soft kisses there.

“hey, you, wait a minute I thought you had work” he said this while slowly Turing around, Callum though still had his hands around his waist.

“what’s that face for, Cal?”

“I caved in”

“what? OH, does that mean-”

“it means I have 2 full days off because ‘I’ve been sick everywhere’ “

“oh, you smart cookie”

“guess what”

“what?” while saying this ben was beaming with happiness.

“I love you so much”

This statement alone made bens heart do about a thousand backflips, he also couldn’t help the little giggle that had come out.

“well I love you more”

“I don’t think that’s possible you know”

“well it obvs is since I feel that”

Callum hummed in response knowing how much ben has made his life better and made him better.

“do you want a bubble bath” Callum probably thought this since they were literally standing Infront of massive bathtub.

“will you be joining me?”

“yes, I will, is it a problem?”

“hey, why would it be?”

“I don’t know, sorry I’ve gone and ruined the moment aint i?”

“no, no you haven’t because I love you and I wanna share a bath with my fiancé.”

“I love you two”

“right come on then you can pick the scents”


	2. Cuddles, Sadness and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is a bit down so Callum tries to cheer him up

"Ben are you ready, we have to go in 30 minutes or we will be late."  
It was Saturday night and Ben and Callum had agreed to go get some drinks with Stuart, Jay and Mick. Well it wasn't really an agreement it was Stuart basically forcing them all to go out together.  
" Do we have to go, I wanna stay here and have some cuddles with you" Ben seemed a bit down after Callum had to go back to work.  
"Yes baby we do, and plus we already said we would"  
"Yeahhh but what if one of us was down or not feeling up to it and then it one is down the other had to stay"  
"Bennnn" Callum spoke in a sing song tone  
"whatttt" Ben was trying to mock Callum but also just trying to play around.  
"Ben I-" before Callum could say anymore he was cut off  
"Please cal"  
"alright"  
"WAIT REALLY"  
"Yeahhh of course, ima go call stu tell him your not feeling well or something"  
"OI why does it have to be me?"  
"Well because You made meeee take a sick day or days only a few days ago because Youuu wanted some time with me. Which to be quite honest with you I don't blame you because I am fabulous" Callum was only joking and being playful, but after the hair flick he did he realized something. Ben seemed down like down down.  
"Hey, hey whats up"  
Ben looked up trying to fool Callum with his best fake hard man face.  
"what oh nothing don't worry"  
Callum took Ben to the couch to sit him down and have a little heart to heart with him. " No no no, you don't get away that easily. Tell me. Ben I'm here for you, I love you and I hope you trust me because I trust you. I love you so much and you can talk to me about anything, I mean anything okay?"  
"Wait no, because I do trust you, I trust you with my whole heart. It's just-"  
"what's wrong darling"  
"I don't wanna be a burden you know. See I always feel like one. Every time I open up about something, if it's to you or mum I feel like a big burden. And I know I shouldn't but I still do"  
"Hey, hey Ben look at me please"  
Ben looks up tears brimming in his eyes  
"Your not a burden, not even close to one. You are amazing and strong. Everything you have been through this past year is unbelievable but you did it. You got through it and I'm so proud of you Ben. I love you so so so so so much and all I want is for you to be happy"  
When Callum had said this it made Ben's heart flutter. He didn't understand how he had gotten so lucky to have cal in his life. But he did. Callum was his fiancé, a second dad to his daughter and a part of his family and life.

"I love you so much Ben I really do"  
"Well I love you more, and um cal"  
"Yeah?"  
"Come here"  
At this moment time stoped for them, they had a soft kiss one that wasn't too intense, just full it love.   
Callum pulled away first because of someone calling him  
"one sec darling"  
When Callum left it gave Ben a few minutes to pull him self together. He loved Callum so much, so much it hurt. He never knew he could love again after Paul. But then Highway came into this life and changed it all up.  
"You alright"  
"So much better than that"  
At this moment he pulled callum down to where he was and shared a kiss with him.   
"How. About. We. Get. A. Chinese." while saying this callum kept pecking Ben's lips softly.  
"Now we are talkinggg" For the second time today Ben was taking in a sing song tone  
At this moment Callum had moved and both of them were now on the couch of their shared home (with Phil but who cares.) They both felt safe. Loved. And just pure happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyo I hope this is alright for everyone.  
> Thank you for the love you have given me for my last post it really made my day  
> Anyway have a lovely day 💞  
> If you have any thing you want me to write dm me on my socials (ballumforlife on twitter or calsben._ on Instagram) or simply comment on here ✨


	3. Dates, soft kisses and fluttery feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both boys go on a date upwest 💞

It was a Friday night and Ben was gonna treat his man to a lovely date up west.  
"hey you"  
"Hiya what's up babe?"  
"Well I was hoping you was free tonight"  
"Aww sorry babe I had plans to cuddle with my fiancé tonight"  
"Haha, I mean with me obvs" Ben flicked his hair in a sassy way  
"oooo what ya got planned"  
At this moment Callum got all excited, he and Ben hasn't really had an date night in a while and he just wanted some time with his man  
"Well I was thinking, a date. Upwest. In a fancy ass restaurant. With my gorgeous fiancé."  
"Well I can't say no to that, but I don't agree with that last bit you Said"  
"WHAT U CHATTING, you are the most fit, gorgeous, hot, courageous man I've ever met and I have the pleasure to be engaged to."  
"really, are ya looking at the same man as I am?"  
See Callum was a lot more confident yes but he still had his doubts about him self all the time and he felt ever so bad for feeling them and making Ben say things like that to him.  
"OI, why would I lie to you. Okay right you need to get your fine ass up stairs and pick something GORGEOUSSS to wear."  
"alright alright I will"  
"OH one last thing cal"  
"whats up?"  
Ben kissed Callum ever so lightly, giving Callum many fluttery feelings around his body.  
"love youu" Ben has said this in a very sing song tone.  
"love you moree" Callum also said this the exact same way Ben did.  
Callum went up stairs and put on a lovely black button down shirt with some fancy looking pants. And Ben, well Ben went full Ben mitchell style with the tie and everything.  
"WOAH you look"  
"you alright there babe, cat got ya Tonge?"  
Callum cleared his throat and looked straight back at Ben.  
"Yeah yeah I'm fine, I just feel a little underdressed now Ive seen you.  
"awww babe nah you look gorgeous."  
After looking at each other for a few more seconds Ben clapped his hands together, put his hands on Callum's waist while taking the keys out of his hands at the same time.  
"Smooth moves Mitchell"  
"why thank you"  
They both left the house locked up and got into Ben's car.  
The ride was sweet, Ben was singing along to whatever was on the radio trying to show off to Callum while Both their hands were on the gearstick.  
"Ben where exactly are we going, you never actually said."  
"I know that, I did it on purpose. Since it's gonna be a surprise"  
"wow surprises from Ben Mitchell I'm shocked" with his free hand Callum pretend to be shocked with a tone in his voice and an hand on his chest.  
"OI shut it you, before I take ya back home and ill go by my self"  
"Aww but then you would be all lonely and we can't have my Ben be all sad and lonely can we"  
" I could find a cute wait-"  
"OI DONT YOU DARE!"  
"alright alright calm down. Besides why would I give up you ay."  
"hmmm" Callum hummed him response causing Ben to chuckle.  
The rest of the car journey was them just talking about what type of wedding they would want and who they would invite. Until they reached the restaurant they were heading to.  
"Woah this place is well fancy, are u sure were at the right place Ben?"  
"Yes Iam now come on I wanna eat something."  
"Charmin"  
Both of them went into the restaurant one very confused why he was here and one very much just hungry. After seated at their table, a waiter (who to Ben looked rather dashing) brought over a bottle of champagne.  
"Ben?"  
"Hm, yeah?"  
"can you not stare at that waiter in front of your fiancé please?"  
"Hey I was not!"  
"you well was. I don't mind just don't do it in front of me yeah."  
"why, you jealous."  
"No" Callum answered way too quick for his own liking.  
"You areee" at this moment Ben knew he wind Callum up, but also he didn't want a ban so he knew he had to stop soon.  
"Shat ap and pick something for ya starter"  
"Your well jealous, oh callum. I love you yeah? I love you so much, you should know that anyway, we are sorta engaged!"  
"God sorry yeah um"  
"I was just winding you up before you know"  
"Yeah yeah I know"  
Ben knew that callum was quite self conscious so he knew he would have to prove that Callum was only and ever only gonna be the one.  
"Right my gorgeous man, what do you want to eat"  
"Um I dunno actually, it's all very um"  
"posh?"  
"Yeah that"  
"Well why don't I order for ya, I know what you like"  
"Alright then you can do that can't ya"  
Callum felt very blessed to be with Ben. He knew that not everyone got to see this side of him so he felt very fortunate and lucky to do so.  
"Hey, what's up?"  
"Hm nothing, nothing I promise I was just thinking"  
"About what babe, nothing bad I hope?"  
"NO No no, of course not. I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you."  
"Awww soft. Well I feel very luck to have you Callum Highway."  
Ben reached over the table and kissed his lips softly and making them both feel ever so fluttery.  
The night went very well and both men feeling so blessed and loved. They knew the feelings they both had for each other and how strongly they both felt. They also knew that this would last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyo I hope this is alright for everyone.  
> I also hope you lot like this what I'm doing.  
> Im new to all this writing thing and you lot are helping lots ✌🏼  
> Anyway have a lovely day 💞


	4. Movies, Baking, and the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the boys turn to look after Lexi this Saturday evening

Once every 2 weeks it was Ben and Callum's turn to have a night with Lexi. Lola and them has agreed to do it that way so one week Lola has her on the Saturday and the other week Ben and Callum did. So tonight they wanted a good night in. Callum had found some fairy lights from the flat and Ben has gone out and bought what ever baking stuff Cal has told him to buy.  
"OH MY GOSH!"  
The living room was covered in little fairy lights and the couch was now like a big bed for all 3 of them. And when Lexi went into the kitchen she saw it full of baking supplies and a little part just for her.  
"You think she likes it" callum chuckled at his own statement which also made Ben laugh. As well as laughing Ben put his head on his fiancés shoulder so Callum gave it a soft peck and went to Lexi helping her get the bowls out.  
"THANK YOU DADDY, THANK YOU CAL. YOUR BOTH THE BESTTTT"  
"it's alright princess"  
"Soooo lex, wanna make some brownies? Proper gooey ones, just how u like em."  
"OH YEAH DEFO!"  
"Defo? Who are u becoming lex?"  
"Ugh dad I am lexi pearce." she raised her hand in a sassy way. You could definitely tell she was bens daughter. She was full of sass and confidence. Just like Ben, and Lola really.  
"Alright little miss big boots, make your brownies"  
"OI your helping Benjamin!"  
"Um no I ain't Cal I'm sitting down and sorting out this Disney+ for you lot"  
"Come here!"  
"What. Why. What's up?"  
At this moment Callum placed his lips on Ben's. Lexi really want paying attention so she didn't see what was going on.  
"What's gotten into you ay?"  
"notin, I'm I not allowed to kiss my fit fiancé?"  
"Oh of course you are" Ben chuckled.  
"Right. Go sort out the movie you" Insted of pushing him away, he slapped his arse which got him a slap on the arm and an warning look from Ben.  
20 minutes later, Ben heard lots of giggling from the kitchen.  
"Heyyy what's going on in here then"  
"We made the brownies dad!"  
"Oh I can see that baby I really can. Cal? Really?"  
"What we made them and had fun. Nothing tooo horrible about that is there."  
"No but the flour on the floor and the mess on the counter is!"  
" I'LL CLEAN IT KEEP YA WIG ON!"  
"oi you can shut it you"  
"OH Benny is getting annoyedddd"  
"Call me Benny and you won't get any for a month!"  
"Wont get any what dad?"  
"Yeah babe, won't get any what?" Callum snorted at his own comment seeing Ben look at him when Lexi asked.  
"He wont get any brownies lex, and I'll have to eat all of em"  
"Hahaha callum won't get anyyyy"  
"um" Callum didn't really know what to say to that do this was his best option.  
"Right lex go in there I've set everything up so u can go pick an film"  
"OOO YAY!"  
"now that was um-"  
Callum was cut off by Ben kissing him softly just full of love.  
"You alright Cal? You look a bit Shocked"  
"Yeah well it's just cuz I love ya and I also wasn't expecting that."  
"well its a good thing that I love you more."  
"I don't think that's possible you know"  
"It's defo is"  
"Don't ever say defo again Ben please don't ever say it again."  
Ben was smiling like a Cheshire cat. He was so so so happy and he didn't even know how he had gotten so lucky with cal.  
"right let's make theses hot chocolates and get to that little girl" Callum clapped his hands together while saying so.  
"Our little girl" Ben spoke so softly to Callum and everytime this happened it made Callum feel all soft and fluttery inside  
"Yeah, our little girl."  
Ben went to go make the hot chocolates and Callum put the brownies on a plate with some popcorn in a bowl and some sweets and chocolate in a other.  
"It's movieeee timeeee"  
Ben watched how Callum was with lexi. He treated her like his own. Which to him she was, she was the little girl he had always wanted. And of course her father was the love of his life and soulmate.  
Lexi had chosen to watch Finding dory since Both Ben and Callum hadn't seen this one.  
The movie was just over an hour in and lexi had fallen asleep on Callum's chest, not wanting to disturb her he slowly poked Ben so he could move and take her up to bed. Ben did so and Smiled when Callum passed him with Lexi in his arms.  
Callum took her up to her room and slowly put her in bed, she was already in her pj's but she hadn't brushed her teeth  
'oh well' Callum thought to him self. When he put her down his heart melted at the sight before him. He'd always wanted a family but too scared he would mess it up. But right now because of Ben and the family he now has, he feels he might be alright.  
"She alright?" Ben asked softly and quietly knowing that she had just gone to sleep.  
"Yeah she's fine don't worry"  
Callum went to sit on the couch next to Ben but insted Ben went to lie on Callum's chest, just like how he slept. This was like a comfort place for him. He knew he was safe. He knew Callum would protect him.  
"I don't, cuz I know she has you"  
"And you too, Ben your the best dad ever you gotta believe that"  
"And so are you!"  
Callum just hummed in response not really knowing what to say.  
"Cal, can I-. Can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah of course, anything."  
"Well this might be soon you know since we have just gotten engaged and everything and obviously not now because well we haven't even spoken about it-"  
"Ben?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What's up, your rambling which means it's something important to you, so babe just ask"  
"Alright, here goes.  
Cal in the future, would you wanna have any more kids, like with me?"  
"Ben, oh Ben. Of course I would, why would you think I wouldn't?"  
"Oh I don't know, I just didn't know how you felt, like. Really felt. Cuz with lexi you were basically just pushed into it and-"  
"Ben no darling, I Wasn't pushed into anything. You see I've always I Mean always wanted kids, but never felt oh I don't know. Not good enough or that I'd mess it up. But that don't mean I don't want any and of course I want them with you. Your the actual love of my life, your my soulmate and well your you. I love you so much Ben and yeah I might mess things up, but I have you for help. Like you have me init."  
Ben had tears streaming down his face, not in a bad way not at all. He wasn't really expecting Callum to say all of that. He love this man so much and he could see an amazing future with him. And he wanted that future.  
" You believe were soulmates?"  
" Yeah definitely, why wouldn't I?"  
"Well, it's a good job that I do too!"  
At this moment they shared a soft loving kiss. It was full of love and happiness like before. This meant so much to both of them, before they even realized.  
They had each other. They had each other for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo this one is a bit long soz about that 💀  
> Anyway I hope you lot enjoy this, I acc wish they had convos like this. 🥺  
> If you want me to write anything comment it  
> Or you can dm me on my Instagram @calsben._✨  
> A  
> HAVE A LOVELY DAY 💞💞


	5. Fry ups, Beaches and February 28th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the 28th of February and Ben is a bit down since a Yr since the end of the kidnapping so Cal trys to cheer him up 💞

February 28th 2020  
One of the best but also worst days of Callum's life. Best because he was safe and he knew his boyfriend has saved him. Worst because his boyfriend was in so much pain and sadness, he had no clue what to do.  
February 28th 2021  
It was morning and Callum felt fresh.  
He had an lovely night with Ben last night. They were talking about there past and what they wanted for their future together. Callum knew that Ben was a bit shaken up because it was a Year since it all happened, but Callum knew it was his job to make his fiancé happy again.  
Callum slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake Ben next to him. He slipped on his gray jogging bottoms and an top (he was sure it was Ben's s because it was quite tight on him.) He then went downstairs and started cooking breakfast for him. Lexi was at Billy's this weekend and Lola was upwest with some of her friends. And Phil, well Phil was everywhere at once these days. Callum thought Ben would want a fry up because that's what always made him happy of some sort. So that's exactly what he did. He made the fry up Ben's way (extra sausage and no mushrooms) And he made his his way (the exact same as Ben's!)  
He put all the food on a tray and put it in the dining table so he could take it up after he made the coffee. Even though Callum didn't like coffee, he still drank it somtimes. Ben had bought him theses instant coffee pouches, the ones he bought though were normal lattes and Chocolate cappuccinos.  
So that's exactly what he made for them.  
After making everything he took it all up, then had an halfway moment and realized he had forgotten the actual food. The second he came up with the food he heard Ben moving about in their bed.  
"Morning gorgeous, you sleep okay?" Callum asked softly  
"um yeah I guess so, I had you so I felt better about it all, woah what's all this babe!?"  
"Oh yeah, I made us some breakfast and I thought you could do with some cheering up so I made your favorite"  
"See that Is why I love you, you always put others before yourself, especially me and lex. How did I get so lucky?"  
"um well I should be asking that not you, now eat up because I'm talking you somewhere today!" Callum was always so full of energy and excitement. And it made Ben feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  
"Babe, you don't have to do all this you know"  
"Oh I know, don't stop me though does it? Now" callum clapped his hands together, and slid back into the warm covers "what we watching?"  
__________  
After breakfast being eaten and some soft kisses being shared, it was time for Callum to take out Ben.  
"But babe where are we going?"  
"Benn" Callum warned him, but with a familiar sing song tone  
"is an ice cream farm or something?"  
"Why, would I take you, an near 26 Yr old to an ice cream farm?"  
"I don't know it you init"  
"And what's the supposed to mean Benjamin?"  
"Oh no"  
"Yeah oh no, it's not an ice cream farm, and to be honest I don't feel like taking you now!"  
"Oh cal please come one, I'll be good, I love youu" See Ben was trying to say this in a sweet way but couldn't help but smirk at his own comment.  
"Right get ya shoes on and be quite!"  
"Yes sir" Ben was just being himself at this point, and callum was happy that he was, he didn't like seeing him sad, ever. So seeing him like this made him feel good. And they way that He himself made him feel like this was even better.  
"Oh callum highway driving better be careful."  
"OI I'm a good driver, better than Jay anyway."  
"Thats very very true there."  
"Right Ben are you ready?"  
"Yes Cal"  
"Do you have everything"  
"Yes Cal"  
"Keys, phone, wallet?"  
"Yup, yup and nooo. Where in the bloody hell is my wallet."  
"Oh I've got it!"  
"Huh"  
"knew this would happen soooo, tadah" Callum brought up both his and Ben's wallet in his hand, showing he was already fully prepared.  
"Oh you do know me well then"  
"Yes. I. Do." Callum placed little soft kisses on Ben's lips knowing that Ben would go all soft.  
"I love you cal, so much."  
"And I love you Ben, more than you will ever know"  
They both got in the car and Both men had there hand on the gearstick, for comfort reasons. Callum was going to take Ben to the beach. Yes it was the end of February but he wanted to take him there and help him. That's all he wanted. He wanted Ben to be happy not sad, especially over something that happened to himself.  
They had gotten to the beach and Ben lit up. He was like a child, to Callum he saw alot of Ben in Lexi. Her movements and facial expressions were like Ben somtimes.  
"Cal why are we here? Not like I'm being ungrateful I love being at the beach. Its just, why are we here? Off all the places here?"  
"Well, I know beaches are quite special to you because of South Africa. I also know your sad. And don't lie because I know you so so well Ben. I don't wanna see you sad I wanna see you happy. I love you so much Ben, so much. You deserve happiness and you deserve love. And I'm Here, which yeah u probably do know. But Iam here for you."  
Ben had to try and blink back the tears forming however he couldn't. He was sobbing on a beach with the love of his life and his soul mate saying all theses things.  
He didn't really know what to say so he didn't say anything, he just kissed Callum. It was soft but full of so much passion and love.  
He pulled away after what felt like hours(which was probably round about a minute)  
"Cal I love you, I love you so much"  
"Hey, I love you too, I love you forever and always"  
Exactly what Callum said was true, and both men felt this away. They could not wait to get married and started their life together.  
____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIYA  
> I hope this is alright. I think we deserve ballum going to the beach together since we sorta lost the chance last time.  
> Anyway hope ya have a lovely day 🥺💞


	6. Nicknames, Love stories, and Winning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a sort of unseen one shot from last night's ep  
> (MARCH 2ND 2021)

When Callum called Ben nicknames it made Ben feel all fuzzy and fluttery inside. It was same for Callum when he was called them. The nicknames they called each other went from Babe, to gorgeous. But they both loved them.  
"You alright babe? Any trouble with that stats?"  
"Nope, nothing he just told me something that makes quite a lot of sense."  
Ben sat down at the table and was just looking down.   
"Hmm like what then?"  
There was silence and Callum got worried thinking he had pushed Ben to far.  
"Ben, hey I was joking you don't have to tell me you know"  
"Hm what, what did you say babe?"  
"I said you Didn't have to tell me about stats, I was joking."  
"Nah, it's fine Cal I will tell ya. I just got lost in thought that was all. Nothing to worry about."  
"Alright then, what do you want for tea?"  
"UMMMM, oh I know."  
Ben stood up from where he was sitting. He went up and kissed Callum. It was quite passionate even though. Callum wasnt expecting.  
"Hey what was that for"  
"Oh nothing, just the fact how your the best and I love you"  
"soft, well I love you two. Now" Callum clapped his hands together "What do you want for tea? Me to cook? Orrrr actually I know."  
Callum wondered off leaving Ben to think if he was getting what he thought he was.  
And Ben was correct.   
"Chinese?"  
"Aww babe you know me so well!"  
"I love it when you call me that"  
"What? OH babe?"   
"Yeah, I always have"  
"Well I love it when you call me handsome or gorgeous."  
"Well they are just obvious ain't they, you are gorgeous and handsome Oh and FIT your well fit, and I have the pleasure to be engaged to ya. I guess I'm winning"  
Callum said this quite smug not realising what Ben was about to say.  
"Nope, I'm the winner here. You see in 2019 I met this man. Now from the second I called him Kermit I knew I could fall for him. His Bright blue eyes, his dimples and his little laugh. Everything about him was ADROBLE however I couldn't have him. Until one day I found out his secret. Now this led to some petty fights yes and some punch ups but we ended having something really special. One night in early June we did something, now this led to me having real feelings for him and Maybe him me. From there it was hard, he ended up proposing to his girlfriend and kept himself and her in the dark. Until he finally snapped. He told her the day before the wedding that he'd cheated, but they still went on with the wedding. But the wedding didn't actually happen. Now this may sound selfish but I was so happy, I might actually have a chance. Until I got shot, but of course he saved me because why wouldn't he? From there he finally FINALLY told everyone he was gay and we went on a few dates until I finally called him by boyfriend in the Vic. From there it's been perfect. Yes we have had fights. And yes we did break up. But, he's my soulmate. The love of my life. He is my Callum highway. And no one I mean NO ONE is gonna take him away from me.  
So when you said you were the winner. I think I am Cal."  
Callum was crying. Really crying. He wasn't expecting this to all be said and yet it was. They had been through so much and they were finally happy.  
Callum gave Ben the biggest, softest, passionate kiss he could. He loved him so much and he knew Ben loved him.  
They both pulled away, looking blissed and full of love.  
"I think we are both winners Ben"  
"Yeah, yeah I think we are"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is alright and not too confusing.  
> Thank you for the love on here, it's crazy to think that I acc have the confidence to write things like this. (Thanks evie🥺✨)  
> Anyway   
> Have a lovely day because you all deserve it ✌🏼

**Author's Note:**

> If any problems happen you can comment on this or you can message me on Twitter (ballumforlife_) or Instagram (calsben._)✌🏼🥺


End file.
